Stray
by Cryptic-Case
Summary: "I don't even know if they were real memories to begin with. Sometimes they feel like a dream. But, at the same time they're so vivid I can't help but believe they're real. I have trouble believing whether or not the memories I hold are valid or if time has merely deluded them."


Hey everyone! I'm Cryptic Case, you can call me C.C. I got this idea when I was dead tired and my mind confused Wolf for someone completely different. I won't tell who, you'll find out at the end (or you may figure it out mid-fanfic and either grin like an idiot saying "I knew it." or flail like a monkey in front of your computer screaming "AFSDJHFJF I KNEW IT!"). This is a one-shot right now, but I may continue it in either another fanfic or in this one. It all depends if I get the time and idea to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Declaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

Note: This is supposed to be uploaded in a crossover section, but if it's not, I deeply apologize. My computer has been giving me trouble lately and I will put it in a crossover section as soon as I can. If it IS in the crossover section, please ignore the note and continue to read.

* * *

Sometimes, when it was quiet and the others were distracted, Wolf would slip away for a while. Especially on nights where the moon was full. He would sit on top of Mount Justice all night, just staring at the moon. Remembering or maybe dreaming. He wasn't sure which. His memories seemed disoriented at times and at others as clear as crystal.

Wolf stared up at the moon. If he'd been human, someone may have noticed how sad he looked.

_"But, I'm not human,_" Wolf thought. He rested his head on his front paws. _"I'm not human."_

_"It's not all that it's cracked up to be."_ a voice invaded his thoughts. Wolf swiveled his head around in shock.

_"I...didn't know you could communicate with me."_ he said.

"I really shouldn't be able to," M'gann admitted. "Maybe I've gotten practice from communicating with Beast Boy telepathically while he's in animal form." Wolf looked away.

_"He's still human."_

"Were you?"

The question through Wolf for a loop. He wasn't sure how to answer that if he were to be honest with himself.

_"No,"_ he started._ "but at the same time it could be yes. There was a time we were able to communicate with humans. At least, I think we could."_

"'We'?" M'gann asked, sitting next to him.

Again, Wolf hesitated.

_"There was a time that I had a pack of sorts. Our pack was...unusual. We didn't have a definite alpha, yet I was considered the leader. We were small, too. Four to begin with, five later on. We had another traveling with us. She was...different as well."_

"Different in a good way?"

If he were human, Wolf would've smiled.

_"You remind me of her in many ways._"

M'gann laughed. "I hope that's a good thing!"

_"It is,"_ Wolf assured. Had he been human, he would've frowned. _"it truly is."_

M'gann could sense the change in Wolf's mood. Gently she placed a hand on his back.

"Where are they now? Your pack, I mean."

Wolf closed his eyes. He could still hear the gun shot that rang through the evening; he could still smell the blood in the air; he could still see the damage that had caused all the misery. But, worst of all, he could still hear the pained howls of his friends as they fought and were defeated.

_"They're dead,"_ he finally revealed. _"all of them."_

"And...the girl?"

_"She died in front of my eyes. I was with her when she passed."_

He heard M'gann suck in a breath and stroked his fur comfortingly. Still, there was an inkling of doubt in his mind. Had they really died? Had they even existed to begin with? If they did exsist was there a possibility that they could be alive like he was?

"What's wrong? Did I bring back bad memories?" M'gann asks with a hint of worry in her tone.

_"I don't even know if they were real memories to begin with. Sometimes they feel like a dream. But, at the same time they're so vivid I can't help but believe they're real. I have trouble believing whether or not the memories I hold are valid or if time has merely deluded them."_ Wolf looked up at the moon once more.

M'gann stopped stroking him and rested her hand on his head.

"I could check for you. There's a distinct difference in memories and dreams."

Wolf looked at her and hesitated. He'd known the martian girl for five years. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just wasn't sure if he was comfortable having her see things he'd kept to himself for years. Possibly longer than that. And yet...he still wanted to know.

"It'll only be a quick look. I won't tell anyone what I see or snoop around." M'gann assured. Wolf nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel a shift in the air as M'gann began to concentrate.

Flashes exploded behind his eyelids. Flashes of him, of his friends, of their journey together. He could feel the joy of being with them, the adrenaline pulsing through him during battles. Suddenly, a wave of misery came crashing down on him as he saw flashes of his pack slowly dying. He felt the sorrow of them finding their youngest member killed. He felt the pain of finding out two others had died and the pain of leaving his last pack member behind to die.

More importantly, he could smell _her_. The one he'd spent years looking for and was still looking for today. The emotions seemed to dim along with the flashes. Suddenly, a flash of light came through and there was nothing. He could tell M'gann had broken off the connection. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, tears streaming down her face. She'd seen much more than he thought she would.

_"Oh, M'gann." _Wolf rested his head on her shoulder. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"It's real," she whispered. "it's all real. I-I'm so sorry."

Wolf felt emotion well up in his chest. But, it wasn't sorrow. It was relief and happiness. He was glad to finally know. And, if he was alive, there could be a chance his pack was too. If Wolf were human, he would've cried in relief.

_"Thank you." _Wolf thought.

M'gann pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't understand why you can't become human. That's the only thing I couldn't figure out."

_"I was able to for a while. I think being injected with the Kobra Venom affected my ability to appear human. Or rather, _be _human in this world." _Wolf thought.

They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Do you think your pack is alive?" M'gann asked.

Wolf rested his head on his paws.

_"I truly hope so. I _will _find them someday. For now, I guess I'll just have to be content with being an unofficial member of the Justice League as Wolf."_

M'gann smiled and stroked his fur. She stood up.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." she smiled at him. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

_"Thank you. Rest well."_ Wolf thought.

M'gann began to leave when she stopped. She turned to Wolf once more.

"I know it's none of my business," she hesitated. "but...what's your real name?"

Wolf stared at her for a long moment. He looked towards the full moon once more.

_"My name...is Kiba." _


End file.
